


A Familiar Face

by BlackPepper3964



Series: 'Forbearance' Universe [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Gen, Protective Sherlock, Sad Kagome, Sherlock is a good friend, and nice, he's awesome, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPepper3964/pseuds/BlackPepper3964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome sees a familiar face at a crime scene and isn't best pleased. From my 'Forbearance' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Face

It was good spirits all around - Sherlock, John and Kagome had a new case. Four people dead, no sign of a weapon, no entry wounds and no needle marks. No one saw anyone near the area the night before, but the next morning, they're all in plain sight. Lestrade and the Yard are stumped. Kagome had come back from work at half past ten, after leaving at half past eight, asking for Sherlock's help on Lestrade's behalf - she herself not actually having seen the scene for herself, being stuck in her cubicle for an hour and a half, doing paperwork. He'd agreed and off they all went.

They were pointed the way in by Donovan. Kagome and John were discussing the possibilities of how the murders were done, having ruled out the possibility of suicide. Kagome laughed at one of the suggestions John had just made and was about to reply when a familiar energy intruded on her senses. Her words froze in her throat and she stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" Kagome nodded and waved John off to follow Sherlock to the bodies. She searched around, but the energy was gone. She frowned distractedly and walked to Sherlock and John, looking but not focussing on the bodies or the men she lived with. Sherlock and John look up to her just as the energy comes back and with it, a face that Kagome knows very well.

A snarl escapes Kagome's throat as she spots her. "What the hell is she doing here?" She asks, not expecting an answer. The female is talking with a DS Phillips and laughing. Kagome puts on a polite façade and interrupts them. "Excuse me," She said with a smile, "Can I borrow your colleague for a moment, Phillips?" Confused, the woman nods and walks away to talk with someone else. As soon as she is out of sight, the pleasant façade drops and Kagome's expression is thunderous. She sees John walk off somewhere from the corner of her eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks furiously. The female smirks.

"What's the matter, Shikon no Miko? Scared?" Kagome's lip curls into a sneer.

"No. See, I'm actually curious. You should know better than to show yourself to me again after what you and your mate pulled." She warned. The other female merely looked down her nose at Kagome.

"Really?" She drawled, a smirk turning up her lips as a decidedly cruel tint entered her eyes. "From what I heard, you were too weak to save any of your pathetic friends. You just watched as they were all killed in front of your eyes. Useless miko. Did you train at all? How stupid could you be to allow your allies to die because of your incompetence?" Kagome took a half step back, eyes widening as she heard everything that her mind told her on her darkest days. As the tirade went on, Kagome's head dropped.

Sherlock, who was nearby enough to hear everything that was said, looked up from examining the bodies and narrowed his eyes at the offending female, taking note of Kagome's posture. He stood up and strode over to the two women.

"Excuse me," He said politely - see John? I can be polite! - "Is there a problem here?" The woman looked him over and sneered.

"Freak. No, no problem." She smiled falsely. He looked her over, taking every thing and drawing his conclusions from it.

"Well, from what I can see, you were married, quite happily, but then he died and from there you deteriorated and now you're -" Kagome's hand rose and gripped onto his coat.

"Sherlock. No need." She said, raising her head. Her eyes burned brightly, her reiki hovering in the background, as she glared at the woman. Sherlock looked her over again and smirked.

"Very well."

"Neikan, I know that that everyone died, and I know that I did not help as quickly as I could have. But you know what?" She asked, her eyes a furnace of burning flames. "I think that if you were the one in that situation, you would have run away with your cowardly mate - because you are both cowards, not even worth my time. And I am so glad that Sesshoumaru-Sama saw fit to execute him. After all," She smirked. "Treachery should not be forgiven. Going to Naraku with our plans was the worst thing he could have done. And as for you, well, I think the fact that you disappeared all those years ago - whether it was to Naraku or not, I don't want to know. I may just kill you - says everything about the kind of person you are. Not even willing for make up for your mate's mistakes - you were probably the one who thought of the idea, weren't you? Anything to save your own hide." She spat disgustedly. Neikan was pale in front of her and no longer tried to hoist any superiority over her. Kagome pointedly looked her over before looking her in the eyes and snarled. "Get out of my sight - and don't come near me again." Naikan hurried to obey, scuttling off as fast as she could, pale as death. Sherlock looked over Kagome, her ruffled hair, eyes that were light with satisfaction and a vindicated smile on her face.

"Well done." He murmured quietly to her before kneeling next to the body again, just in time for John to appear.

"So," He said with a smile as he approached her. "Did I miss anything?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really." She said, sending a considering look to Sherlock. If John noticed it, he said nothing.

The next morning, Sherlock found a brand new microscope sitting innocently on the table and when he opened the fridge to get milk for the tea, he found a lung in good condition, just sitting in a bowl. Unwillingly, he found his eyebrows rising. Would John do this? He looked to the sitting room and registered Kagome sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea and flicking through a magazine.

He says nothing, turning back to the kettle, this time with a small smile on his face. He knows better than to say anything and he definitely knows enough to know it's a thank you.


End file.
